The Lego Movie (Vicky Style)
by VickyT36
Summary: Evangeline Brickowski is an ordinary construction worker, who follows the instructions of her community, though she finds it unnecessary. One day when she finds a mysterious artifact, she's thrown into a wild adventure that could change the whole world. (Gender bent main characters)
1. Creating a Prophecy

**Hello, everyone, I'm VickyT36, and I really like the lego movie. So I thought I give my twist on the movie, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Creating a Prophecy**

Long ago, in a faraway land made completely of legos, there stood a castle surrounded by boiling hot lava. The castle belonged to Vitruvia, a wise old woman with dark skin, long white hair in a ponytail, and wore a white dress, blue shawl, and carried a gold scepter, who made it her duty to guard a gravely dangerous weapon.

While she was guarding it one day, she got a bad feeling. "She's close, take cover." she told her fellow guards.

But before they could confirm what she said, the front door flew open, and a woman wearing a dark gray business dress suit, a large black and red helmet that covered her hair, a chest armor, a red cape, and black elevated stilt-like boots with red lights.

"Why hello, Vitruvia." she greeted evilly.

"Lady Business, you know it's impolite to show up uninvited." Vitruvia told her.

"I see you've done a good job guarding the kragle. Boys, get her." Lady Business ordered her robot minions.

"Yes, Lady Business." answered the robots. As the robots came at Vitruvia, she used her master building skills to create birds to distract them.

"You'll never take the kragle as long as I'm here." she told Lady Business.

Then the robots shot a laser at her eyes, causing her to go blind. "My eyes!" she cried as she fell to the floor. With her incapacitated, Lady Business was free to take the kragle. The robots got the large container carrying the weapon, and followed her out.

"With this weapon, I'll be free to rule the universe my way. Isn't that great, boys?" she told the robots.

"Yes, miss." they all answered.

"Before you leave, you should know about the Piece of Resistance." Vitruvia told her.

"Oh please, you mean that silly story about the artifact that can stop the kragle?" Lady Business asked.

"It's no story, it's a prophecy. Years from now someone will find the Piece of Resistance, and stop the kragle and your plans. And that person will be the most talent, the most extraordinary, the most special person in the entire universe." Vitruvia told her.

"Well that was nice, too bad it's not true. There's no way one person can do all that." replied Lady Business.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review and no flames plz**


	2. The Life of Evangeline

**Chapter 2: The Life of Evangeline**

 **Fkijo: Thank you**

 **Agent BM: Thx, and u know how I change things up.  
**

 **Guest: Thx longer chapters will come later**

* * *

 **A few years later**

A young woman was sleeping in her apartment, when her alarm clock woke up at 7:00. The woman slowly opened her eyes, turned off her clock, and got out of bed.

"(Yawns), well another ordinary morning." she said to herself.

This woman was named Evangeline Brickowski, a construction worker who lived in the city of Bricksburg.

"Let's see, instructions for today." she said, looking on her bookshelf.

In Bricksburg, everyone was given instructions on how to live their lives, and were expected to follow them right down to the t.

However Evangeline wasn't so sure about the instructions. Sure instructions were important, but were these instructions absolutely necessary?

"Let's see step 1, breathe. I already know how to do that." she told herself. So she skipped it.

"Step 2, greet the world with a "good morning." Hmm, that's not absolutely necessary." As she looked at rest of the steps, she realized she could do them on her own, so she put the book back on the shelf and went to get ready.

She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and did her hair. "Hmm, my hair." she said as she looked in the mirror. Normally she would've put her hair in braids but she wanted a new style.

She combed her long brown hair out, and then put up in a ponytail.

"That's better." she said. After getting dressed in her work clothes which were a blue shirt with an orange vest, and blue pants.

Then she had breakfast as she watched TV. On the news President Business appeared.

"Good morning, Bricksburg, I hope you're all following your instructions carefully, cause it's the only way to live your life to the fullest." she announced.

Evangeline just rolled her eyes.

"And I hope you're ready for Taco Tuesday next week that's when they'll be tacos and a big surprise." she continued.

"(Sighs), sometimes I wonder what goes on in President Business' mind." Evangeline said to herself.

When she finished breakfast, she left for work. As she walked to her car, her neighbors said good morning to her, as it was written in the directions.

Not wanting to be rude, Evangeline said good morning back. After getting into her car, she drove to work, she avoided the things the others did such as waiting in a long line to drop off their dry cleaning, and getting coffee, and just went to work.

She worked as a construction worker, and at the site everyone was talking about the TV show, "Where are my Pants".

Evangeline mentioned the parts she thought were funny, but left it at that. As she worked on the new building, she hummed the song, "Everything is Awesome".

Despite being the song being written in the instructions, Evangeline actually liked the song. And she sang the song, as she helped put together the building.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Finding the Piece

**Chapter 3: Finding the Piece**

 **Calvin: Okay**

 **Agent BM: Thx**

 **Phetiamwantip: Thx, and glad u like it**

* * *

Hours later, the construction workers finished up their jobs, and were getting ready to head home for the day. All the other workers started talking about heading to restaurants to pig out on fast food, and hang out while Evangeline lagged behind.

"Another day, another building made." she told herself.

As she got ready to leave, she heard a "whoosing" sound behind her. "Huh?"

Feeling curious, she followed the noise. It led her to a section of the site that was filled with discarded bricks.

She peeked out from some of them, and saw a person. The figure wore black pants and a black hoodie pulled over their head. It looked like they were looking for something, and using some sort of device to find it.

Whoever this person was they weren't supposed to be lurking around the construction site. She was about to get on her walkie-talkie and report the trespasser, when they figure pulled their hood down.

Evangeline was shocked. The figure was a guy with freckles and dark blue and purple highlights in his black hair. She'd never seen a guy like him before, and he completely took her breath away. Suddenly, the guy saw her.

He got a nervous look, and quickly ran away. "Wait, sir." said Evangeline, running after him.

"I didn't mean to spy, I was just...(screams)."

She tripped, and fell down a hole in the ground. She got bounced around, as she fell down a sort of tunnel with many twists and turns.

Then she finally landed on the ground. "Oh my gosh. Has that opening always been there?" she asked herself, as she rubbed her head.

A glow caught her eyes, and in front of her, was a strange red object.

"What in the world is that?" she wondered. As she continued looking at she found herself walking towards it. She reached her hand out, and carefully touched the piece. The second she did, something strange happened.

She started seeing strange visions and hearing voices.

"Someone will find the Piece of Resistance." "They'll be the most talented, extraordinary, the most special person in the world." it said. And then she blacked out.

* * *

"Wake up." an echo-y voice called.

Evangeline slowly opened her eyes, she felt really woozy and tired. "What?" she asked.

"Get up, girl." the voice said again.

Finally Evangeline's eyes shot open, and to her shock she was in a sort of interrogation room.

"What's going on here?" she questioned frantically. She tried to get up, but she was handcuffed to a chair.

"Don't play dumb with me girl." interrogated a police officer. "Where are the other Master Builders, how'd you get the Piece of Resistance?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Evangeline told him.

"Don't you pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You know about the prophecy, and the Special." the cop told her.

"Hey, I watch crime shows, and there's supposed to be a good cop." said Evangeline.

"Well he's not here yet." the cop remarked.

Then the cop's head turned around, and the mean cop with the sunglasses and gruff voice turned into a friendly eyed kind talking cop. "Hi, how're you. I'm Good Cop, could I get you anything, some coffee or water?" he asked.

"That'd be nice." Evangeline replied.

"Well you're not getting any. Last night you were seen at the construction site with a red object." said Bad Cop.

"That was real, it felt like a dream or something." Evangeline mentioned.

"Oh, it was a dream, then why is it on your back?" he asked.

Evangeline turned her head, and saw that the red object was stuck to her back.

"What the? How'd this thing get on me? Get it off!" she cried.

Then she got herself together a little. "Look you have to believe me, I don't know what this thing is or why it's on my back."

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I believe you." Good Cop told her.

"Oh good." Evangeline replied relieved.

"Of course I'm being sarcastic." Bad Cop informed. "You expect me to just believe you just coincidentally found the Piece of Resistance just a few days before President Business plans to destroy the entire universe?"

"What? She's gonna destroy the universe?" asked Evangeline shocked.

"I'm not playing games here."

"Look, I'm just an ordinary person. And what time is it?" she asked.

"It's 6:00 in the evening." Good Cop informed.

"6:00 pm, I missed a whole day of work?" said Evangeline.

"Oh, I don't think you were missed much." Bad Cop told her.

"What?" asked Evangeline confused.

He turned on a TV, which showed her co-workers.

"Evangeline, she's an okay girl, but she's kinda weird." a man said.

"Huh?" Evangeline whispered.

"Her, she skips directions, like she's too good for them." a woman replied.

"She wears her hair different everyday, so against regulations."

"She just doesn't really fit in."

Evangeline was surprised, that's what people thought of her?

"Now anything else you got to say, Special?" asked Bad Cop, pausing the video.

"No, and I'm just Evangeline Brickowski. The weird girl." she replied.

"She ain't breaking. Take her away!" Bad Cop ordered. Robots then grabbed Evangeline by her arms, and dragged her away.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Meeting Wyldstyle

**Chapter 4: Meeting Wyldstyle**

 **Arwen the Storyteller: Thx, and I'm gonna consider that suggestion**

 **Agent BM: Thank you, and I do feel honored**

 **Calvin: Yes it does, and Bad Cop/Good Cop is still a man**

 **Phetiamwantip: Thx, I am proud of my story.**

* * *

Evangeline was taken into another room, and strapped down face down to a table. "What, what are you doing?" she asked, as she was strapped down.

"We're just gonna use a laser to get this thing off your back." Good Cop told her.

"And then you're gonna let me go?"

"Sure." Good Cop said.

Then he changed back into Bad Cop. "Ma'am, we've got the Special in custody, and we're about to remove the Piece of Resistance. We told her we'd let her go, but we were lying to her." he whispered into a walkie-talkie.

Unfortunately Evangeline heard that. He left, and the robots started the laser. As it touched the piece she could feel the burning. She thought it was the end for her, when suddenly the hooded figure that was at the construction site, burst through the ceiling.

He grabbed the laser's controls, and aimed it away from Evangeline, and it blew up a wall. The robots began shooting lasers at him, but he dodged them, and beat them up in the process. Once he beat them all, he used an ax to free Evangeline.

"Who are you?" she asked him. The guy pulled down his hood, revealing his face to her. "(Gasp), it's you again. You weren't a dream." she said.

"Come on, we don't have much time." he told her, holding out his hand.

Evangeline took it, and the two started out the room. "Hey, guys how're things going?" asked Good Cop, coming back in. But when he saw the scene and Evangeline escaping with the guy, he turned back into Bad Cop.

"Red alert, everything. The Special's escaping, capture her!" he ordered into his walkie-talkie. The two managed to get out of the building, and ended up in an alley.

"Okay, ma'am, we just have to get away from here." he declared.

Evangeline fell to the ground, and tried to regain her balance by leaning on a trash can. "That's a good idea, Miss. We'll build a motorcycle to get out of here." He began gathered bricks to create the motorcycle.

"Whoa." replied Evangeline impressed. "Uh, look thanks for saving me by the way. But who are you, and what's going on here?"

"That was a good idea; pretending to be completely clueless and ordinary really threw them off. But you don't have to keep that up anymore." he told her.

"What?"

He revved up the now complete motorcycle. "That was amazing." she complimented.

"Thanks, now let's go." he said to her. Evangeline quickly got on the back of the vehicle, and he drove off into the streets.

But the police were right on their tail. "Cut them off! Don't let them escape." Bad Cop commanded. As the two rode down the rode on the motorcycle, Evangeline struggled to stay on. She wasn't used to this type of situations.

"Can you please tell me where we're going?" she questioned.

"We're going to Vitruvia. Now that you've found the Piece of Resistance we can put the plan into action." the guy explained to her.

"Plan, what plan?"

"You found the piece, that means you're the Special from the prophecy. It says you're the most talented, extraordinary, and most special person in the universe." he told her. Evangeline felt extremely flattered, no one had ever told her that before.

And after being told she was basically a freak, she didn't want him to think otherwise. "Yeah, that's me." she answered.

"Great, then you take over." he instructed, jumping off the motorcycle.

"Wait, what?" asked Evangeline, as she took the handles.

She struggled to keep the vehicle steady, as the guy fought off the robots following them. Evangeline drove the motorcycle through a house, and accidentally destroyed a police car behind her. "Wow, she's a natural." complimented the guy.

After getting most of the robots off their tail, he jumped on the back of the motorcycle. "I'm Evangeline by the way. Who are you?" questioned Evangeline.

"The name's Wyldstyle." the guy answered.

"Wyldstyle, what kind of name is that?"

"It's my name."

"Is that some sort of nickname or stage name?" But before Wyldstyle could answer they saw a large obstacle in their way.

"Special, you have no where to go, we've block the entire road." Bad Cop announced into a megaphone.

"Oh no, what now?" asked Evangeline.

"Hang on, ma'am." Wyldstyle told her. He began changing the motorcycle into a jet.

As they flew off the ground, he instructed Evangeline to fly to the city limits. "We'll be out of Bricksburg soon, Miss." he said.

"We're leaving Brickburg, but I've never done that before." Evangeline told him.

"What, wait a minute what types of restaurants to do you like?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Pretty much all the ones around here." she answered.

"Favorite TV show?"

"I've seen "Where are My Pants" a couple times."

"Favorite song?"

"I love "Everything is Awesome"."

"You've gotta be kidding me." groaned Wyldstyle, as they went through a secret portal.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. A Wild West Adventure

**Chapter 5: A Wild West Adventure  
**

 **Phetiamwantip: Thx, and I'm sure you'll enjoy this**

 **Calvin: Okay**

 **Guest: I'm sorry, but I won't be doing that**

 **Agent BM: Thx**

* * *

All the cops could do was watch as the two disappeared though the hidden portal beyond the city's limits. Bad Cop yelled in anger as he kicked, punched the air. When he got himself together he got on his walkie-talkie.

"Get me President Business, and tell her we have a problem."

* * *

Evangeline screamed as she and Wyldstyle fell through the strange portal. She squeezed her eyes shut, and kept screaming as they continued to fall. Finally, she stopped screaming when she hit the hard hot ground.

"What the...where are we?" she asked, as she got herself up. She saw that she was no longer in Bricksburg, but in a completely different world. The sky was blue with white clouds, and it looked like they were in a dessert.

"What is this place...OW!" she shouted. She said "ow" because Wyldstyle hit her with a cactus branch.

"What was that for?" she asked him.

"You lied, you're not the Special. Are you even a Master Builder?" he said to her.

"Well...I'm not sure what that is, but..."

"I knew it, the whole prophecy is ruined and the universe is going to be destroyed all because of you." Wyldstyle snapped.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I..." Evangeline tried to apologize.

"We needed a hero to lead us, but all we have is you, this...ordinary, untalented, worthless girl." Wyldstyle listed, as he started walking away. Those words really stung Evangeline. But instead of getting sad, she got angry.

"Now you listen to me!" she snapped, pulling Wyldstyle's hood, causing him to stop and face her. "Do you have any idea how it feels to realize the people around you see you as a complete outcast? Do you know how it feels to be told that you're "weird", "a freak", "a loser"? Well I'm not that, so maybe I am this Special, and I can be a Master Builder." she declared.

At first Wyldstyle was shocked by what she said, then he spoke. "Well...maybe Vitruvia has an answer." Suddenly they heard voice, and they ducked down behind a tombstone. Two cowboys were standing in front of a horse drawn wagon.

"Wait here, and be quiet." Wyldstyle whispered. He quietly snuck on the two, and knocked them out.

"You can come out now." As Evangeline did, he threw an orange dress and cowboy hat to her.

"Put those that on, and get on the brown horse." he instructed.

"Okay."

"Oh and just to let you know I've got a girlfriend." he told her, as he put on a vest and cowboy hat.

"Uh, I don't know why you think I'd care about that." Evangeline replied.

"Well we've been going steady for the last couple years. So don't try anything." Wyldstyle told her.

"Okay then." Evangeline replied. Though in the back of her mind she was disappointed that he was taken.

Then the two got on the horses and rode into the western town. "So can you please tell me what this place is?" asked Evangeline.

"This is the Old West, one of the many realms in the universe." Wyldstyle explained.

"There are other places besides Bricksburg?"

"Yes, at least a hundred."

"Wow, but who are the Master Builders, and what's President Business' plan?" wondered Evangeline, remembering what Bad Cop had said.

"You see Evangeline years ago people were free to travel between the different realms and create whatever they wanted. But Lady Business or as you know her a President Business grew confused about all the changing around, so she created walls between the realms, and stole the kragle, a powerful weapon. The she had the Master Builders arrested, but the ones who managed to get away went into hiding and created secret portals to get into the different realms. And all this time we've looked to the Piece of Resistance, the only thing that can stop the kragle." Wyldstyle explained.

"You know, Bad Cop told me that President Business was going to destroy the universe in a couple of days." said Evangeline.

"(Gasp), that's what Taco Tuesday meant. Come on, we've gotta get to Vitruvia and stop this." instructed Wyldstyle.

"Oh, boy." said Evangeline, as she followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile at President Business' office, her robots were hard at work trying to find Evangeline. "Have you found her yet?" she asked.

"Not yet ma'am." said a robot.

"Apparently, this girl changes her hair into different styles so we can't get a specific description." informed another.

"Well keep at it. And have Bad Cop meet me in my office immediately." President Business instructed.

And the robots went to work. As she went to her office, she signed off on papers, gave out more instructions, and approved ideas and work.

Once she was alone, she got into her "Lady Business" attire, and went into her office where Bad Cop waited for her. "Lady Business, I know you're upset, but..." Bad Cop started.

"No, no, no, I'm not upset at all." she said, walking around him.

"You made one mistake, and out of all the years that you've worked for me the good definitely outweighs the bad. But you did allow the Special to escape with the one thing that could stop my plan." she told him.

"I'm very sorry, ma'am."

"But my anger isn't just at you, Bad Cop. It's those pesky Master Builders messing up my perfect world. But I have a way to fix that. Bring in the kragle!" she commanded.

Some robots in hazmat suits came into the room, carrying the container containing the kragle. "Thank you, boys. On Taco Tuesday, I'll be spreading this substance all over the universe, would you care for a demonstration?"

She pointed a large nozzle at Bad Cop. "Uh, I don't think so, Lady Business." Bad Cop replied nervously.

"Oh, don't worry, you're not going to be a part of the demonstration, it'll be your parents." she said.

From the floor came Bad Cop's parents. "Mom, Dad?" he asked.

"Hi, honey." greeted his mom.

"Hey, son." added his dad.

"Now two just act natural and go about your business." Lady Business instructed them.

They tried to, but whenever they did something Lady Business didn't like she used robotic arms to keep them the way they were, and then used the kragle on their feet.

"Wait, I don't..." Good Cop tried to say.

"You want to help them don't you, but you can't, so finish the job." Lady Business told him. Good Cop and Bad Cop began arguing about what to do.

"Your good side's taking over, Bad Cop, there's only one thing to do. Robots!"

Some robots held Good Cop down, and some others brought her a giant q-tip and a giant bottle of nail polish remover. "Lady Business, please." Good Cop pleaded.

"Sorry, but I can't have any more interference." she replied.

She then wiped Good Cop's face right off his body.

"Well, Bad Cop you know what to do."

"Yes, Lady Business." said Bad Cop, and with that he kragled his own parents.

* * *

Back in the Old West, Evangeline and Wyldstyle made their way to a saloon. "Now, when we get in there, don't talk or do anything stupid. Just follow my lead." Wyldstyle told her.

"All right." answered Evangeline.

They went inside, where several cowboys looked at them, but Evangeline kept her head down and followed Wyldstyle. "There she is, Vitruvia." he said, referring to an old woman playing a piano.

"Vitruvia, I'm back." he whispered to her.

"Now who are you again?" Vitruvia asked.

"(Sighs), it's Wyldstyle."

"Wyldstyle? Oh, you mean the young man who was so uncomfortable with his name he changed it."

"No, (groans), look we've found the Piece of Resistance."

"Great, now let's get upstairs." said Vitruvia. After helping her upstairs, they went into a room with many things inside.

"So you've finally found the piece." she said.

"Yes." answered Wyldstyle.

"Then Wyldstyle, as the Special, the prophecy states you're the most talented, most important, most special person in the world." Vitruvia told him.

"Thanks, but actually, Evangeline found the piece."

"Hi." said Evangeline shyly.

"Oh, okay. Then Evangeline, child, you're the most..." Vitruvia was about to say, but Wyldstyle stopped her.

"Actually, Vitruvia I'm not sure she is the actual special. I don't even think she's a Master Builder. Evangeline see if you can create a car using only what's in this room." Wyldstyle said.

"Oh, okay then. I just need some wheels, but I've never made a car before, so can I get like a guide or something?" she asked.

"See, she needs instructions. There's no way she can be a Master Builder." Wyldstyle complained.

"Now Wyldstyle, you have to give the girl a chance. Evangeline we need to get a closer look inside your head." said Vitruvia, as she put her hands on Evangeline cheeks.

"What?" wondered Evangeline confused.

Vitruvia and Wyldstyle started chanting, and in a flash of light, the three were in a place with a dark sky and glowing pink bricks on the ground.

"Is this my brain, wow." awed Evangeline.

"Hmm, it's sort of quiet in here." observed Vitruvia.

"See, she doesn't even have an ideas." said Wyldstyle.

"Actually, Wyldstyle, I did have one. Once when I was going home from work, I passed by a furniture store and they had couches for sale, and I thought people with large families could use a type of double decker couch. It's like a bunk bed except it's a couch." Evangeline explained, as a pink double decker couch appeared behind her.

Wyldstyle and Vitruvia just stared at her. "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard." Wyldstyle replied bluntly.

"Now Wyldstyle. Evangeline no offense, but I'm not sure that idea will work. Now there must be something here to prove she's worthy." said Vitruvia.

Then she spotted something. "What's this over here?" The three walked over to a part of Evangeline's brain where there were many pink brick versions of Evangeline.

"What is this?" asked Wyldstyle confused.

"These are all the times I've ignored the instructions." Evangeline replied.

From getting ready in the morning by herself, not watching every episode of "Where are my Pants", to skipping getting dry cleaning and coffee, and to not being like everyone else.

"So you don't follow instructions." said Wyldstyle.

"Well I do, I just follow the ones I want to." Evangeline explained to him.

"Evangeline, this is good. You're already a step closer to being a Master Builder." Vitruvia told her.

"I am?" asked Evangeline.

"Yes, you're a free thinker, and with some practice you could be a Master Builder. Are you ready to try?" She thought for a moment, then spoke.

"Yes, I'm ready to try."

"Then we've gotta get the others." declared Vitruvia.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review. Also yes there's no man or woman upstairs, plz don't flame or hold that against me.**


	6. To Cloud Cuckoo Land

**Chapter 6: To Cloud Cuckoo Land**

 **Phetiamwantip: Glad you are, and thx**

 **Agent BM: Thx, and good to hear**

 **Calvin: You'll find out in a minute**

 **Ariana Labastida: The rest of the chapters will come in due time**

* * *

Downstairs, everyone was going about their business when Bad Cop entered the saloon. "Excuse me, but have any of you seen this woman?" he asked, holding a wanted poster with a picture of Evangeline on it.

No one said a word, but someone at the bar spoke up. "Hey, put a cowboy hat on her." he told Back Cop. He drew a hat on the paper, then showed it to him again.

"I know where she is." said the guy, who was revealed to be a robot.

* * *

Upstairs, Vitruvia sent out some robotic birds to send a message out to the other Master Builders. "Now, Evangeline, your training as a Master Builder begins right now." said Vitruvia. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Piano Lady, we know you have the Special in there, so open up." called a robot.

"Uh oh, your training will have to be done on the go." she said, in a hurried voice. Outside, the robots got ready to blow the door up with dynamite.

"On 3, ready, and...3!" shouted a robot, as he pushed the level. With a loud explosion the door came down, and the robots rushed in with guns. But to their surprise, no one was in the room. The three had snuck out through a door in the ceiling, and were now on the roof.

"Looks like we're safe for now." said Wyldstyle.

"Uh, you may have to rethink that." Evangeline mentioned.

Below them were tons of robots on horses and in police cars, they were led by Bad Cop. "All right, we're going to give you one chance, hand over the Piece of Resistance." Bad Cop told them into his megaphone.

"We'd rather die than give you the piece." Wyldstyle called down to him.

"Well, I'd rather not die, but we're still not giving it to you." added Evangeline.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Vitruvia, and they all jumped to another roof.

"Then I guess we gotta do this the hard way. Fire!" ordered Bad Cop, and the robots started shooting at the tree.

"How do we get to Cloud Cuckoo Land?" Wyldstyle asked Vitruvia.

"We have to get to the sun." she replied.

"What?" asked Evangeline.

Using his master building skills, Wyldstyle constructed a hang glider, and gave to Evangeline. "Get ready to jump." he told her.

"Jump?" she asked.

"Now!"

Evangeline did, and she glided through the sky while Vitruvia and Wyldstyle rode on the wings.

"Uh, guys I've never hang glided before, but I'm not liking it so far." Evangeline mentioned.

"Don't worry, Evangeline just head towards the sun." Vitruvia encouraged her.

"Shoot them down!" shouted Bad Cop.

He and the robots shot at them, and Bad Cop got the lucky shot and hit them. As they fell the ground, Bad Cop and the robots ran after them. "Come on, we've got to keep going." said Vitruvia.

Wyldstyle hurried to an empty barn, and started to create a way for them to escape. Vitruvia and Evangeline landed in a pig pen. "Oh, hello, pigs." greeted Evangeline, as she petted some of the pigs.

"Hey, quit bonding with the animals, and give me a hand here." Wyldstyle called.

"Right, we're coming." said Evangeline, as she got up and ran with Vitruvia. But the pigs followed her. When they got to the barn, a robot was waiting ready to shoot them.

As the two stood in fear, Wyldstyle broke through barn in a battle vehicle. "Good idea, Wyldstyle." complimented Vitruvia, getting on the car.

"Thanks, but I couldn't find any parts to use for the engine." Wyldstyle informed.

Then Evangeline got an idea. "Hey, use the pigs to pull it." she suggested.

"Use the pigs, well okay." he said. He attached the reins onto the pigs' back, and they three were off towards the sunset.

But the robots were right on their tail. As they rode through a canyon, one of the wheels popped up, and the vehicle started to go out of control! And to make matters worse they were heading right towards a cliff.

"I can't control it!" shouted Wyldstyle, as he tried to keep the pigs and wheels steady.

"Evangeline, we need to attach the wheel to something that can spin around." Vitruvia told her. As the words kept echoing in Evangeline's mind, she came up with an idea.

She put the wheel on her head, and then took the place of the wheel on the bottom of the vehicle.

"Good thinking, Evangeline." complimented Vitruvia.

"This is actually working." added Wyldstyle.

They managed to turn to avoid the cliff, while some of the robots went over. It looked like they were home free, until they crashed into some railroad tracks. The battle vehicle was destroyed, and the three landed on the top of the train.

As they slowly got up, they saw Bad Cop had driven his police cruiser onto the top of the train too. "I've got you three now." he said to himself.

"Run!" yelled Wyldstyle, as he and the two ladies ran down the train.

Finally they came to the train's first car, where they seemed to be at a dead end. "What do we do?" wondered Evangeline.

"Turn the chimney around." instructed Wyldstyle. They did, and the smoke blocked Bad Cop's view.

Then they constructed a ramp, causing him to drive right off the train. But as the cruiser fell, it transformed into a jet. "You're not getting away that easy." he said. He used lasers to destroy the bridge, and the train fell down into the canyon.

As they fell down towards the water filled with crocodiles. "You know Wyldstyle, even though it looks like we're going we're going to die, I just wanted to know this has been the most exciting time of my life." Evangeline told him.

"Well, glad you were able to get out of your comfort zone." Wyldstyle told her. As they got closer to the ground, someone quickly scooped them up, and rescued them.

"What!?" asked Bad Cop, as he saw the scene unfold.

Evangeline opened her eyes, and saw that they were now in a jet. "Don't worry guys, you're safe now." said a woman in the driver's seat. She wore a purple and yellow superhero outfit, and a purple mask.

"Hey, you're Batgirl." said Evangeline excitedly.

"Hi sweetie." Batgirl said to Wyldstyle.

"Hey, babe." Wyldstyle told her.

"Wait what?" asked Evangeline.

"Oh right, Batgirl this is Evangeline. Evangeline this is my girlfriend, Batgirl." he introduced.

"Hi." Batgirl greeted.

"Hi. Your girlfriend's Batgirl?" Evangeline said.

"Yeah, we met at Master Builder meeting in Gotham City. Right, babe?" said Wyldstyle.

"Yeah. Be right back." replied Batgirl. She jumped out of the jet, and landed on Bad Cop's jet.

"Hello, Bad Cop." she greeted.

"Batgirl, it's been a while." he told her.

"Yes, I'd love to stay and chat, but we've gotta go." said Batgirl, as she changed his jet into baby carriage, then it fell to the ground.

Batgirl then jumped back into the driver's seat. "Hey, sweetie, wanna hold hands?" she asked Wyldstyle.

"Sure." he told her. They held hands, and sat close to each other. Evangeline began to feel a little awkward.

"Um, hate to interrupt your moment, but we're about to crash into the sun." she piped up.

"Don't worry, there's a portal in it." said Batgirl. And they broke through the sun, and went through a portal.

* * *

As they flew through the sky, Evangeline looked around the new landscape. "So is this Cloud Cuckoo Land?" she asked Vitruvia.

"Nope, right now we're in Middle Zealand. Where there are knights, kings and queens, mutton, and no modern technology." Vitruvia told her.

Batgirl then transformed the jet into a jeep, and drove on the ground. "Hey, who's up for some music?" she asked, as she turned on the radio. Through the speakers came loud heavy metal music.

"Hey, I love this kind of music." said Wyldstyle.

"I know you do, sweetie." said Batgirl. In the back Vitruvia and Evangeline covered their ears.

"You see Evangeline this is real music." Wyldstyle told her.

Then they came to a rainbow. "Wow, it's beautiful." admired Evangeline.

"Now we drive up it, and then we'll be at Cloud Cuckoo Land." said Vitruvia. Batgirl did so, and they were met with many clouds.

Vitruvia knocked on the clouds, and the doors opened to Cloud Cuckoo Land.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review**

 **And Happy Valentine's Day**


	7. The Attack

**Chapter 7: The Attack**

 **Ariana Labastida: I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Calvin: No, but I like your descriptions but I already have the characters thought out.**

 **Agent BM: Thx, glad you like it**

 **WyldClaw: Thx**

* * *

The clouds opened, and the four went inside. Evangeline couldn't believe her eyes. Cloud Cuckoo Land was so different from Bricksburg, there were bright colors everywhere, people were partying, laughing and having fun, and music was coming from everywhere.

"Oh my gosh." she said in awe.

"Greeting, visitors." called a blue cat with green eyes, black stripes on his body, and had a white horn coming out of his head.

"Who're you?" asked Evangeline.

"I'm Prince Unitiger, welcome to my home, Cloud Cuckoo Land. Follow me." he told them.

As they followed Unitiger, Evangeline looked around. As much as Evangeline saw how much fun everyone was having, she couldn't help but feel a sense of uncertainty.

"How do you know what and what not to do here. There aren't any signs, rules, or any kind of order?" Evangeline questioned Unitiger.

"There aren't any rules here. No one sleeps, babysits, frowns, or thinks negative." Unitiger explained.

"Uh, you do realize you just said no like a hundred times." Wyldstyle pointed out.

"There's no consistency. Our fellow Master Builders are in the dog building." Unitiger told them.

"The dog building?" asked Evangeline confused.

The dog building was just what it sounded like, it was a building shaped like a dog. As they went inside, Evangeline saw many famous people.

"Amazing." she whispered.

Vitruvia walked in the middle of the room, and stood on a small platform. "My fellow Master Builders, including Superman, Statue of Liberty, Robin Hood, 2002 NBA all stars, Mermaid, Gandolf, Wonder Woman and others. Thank you all for coming to this meeting to discuss how to stop Lady Business. I'm glad to announce that the Piece of Resistance has been found, and we have the Special with us." she announced.

"Let's see them." said Gandolf.

"They want you, child." Vitruvia told Evangeline.

"Oh, okay then." she said.

She wasn't prepared to give any type of speech, but she walked up to the platform. "(Clears throat), hello, Master Builders. I'm Evangeline, Evangeline Brickowski, and as Vitruvia told you, I did find the Piece of Resistance." Evangeline spoke.

Everyone cheered at seeing the piece. "Thank you, I'm looking forward to working with all of you in saving the universe. And I know it's going to be difficult..." she continued, but she was interrupted when someone came through the window.

"Difficult!?" The voice came from a pirate woman with a mech-like body made of metal, and parts of a pirate ship. She had brown hair tied back in a large ponytail, and a black pirate hat.

"Steering a ship in a hurricane is difficult, but taking down Lady Business is near impossible." she said.

"Who are you?" asked Evangeline.

"I'm Flufflytail, name comes from my big ponytail. But we've tried to infiltrate Lady Business' building for years, and every attempt as failed." Fluffytail continued.

"Oh boy, here we go again." complained Vitruvia.

* * *

Fluffytail explained how she and her crew tried to break into the building years ago. The kragle was at the top floor, and inside there were robots everywhere along with lasers, sharks, and their security measures were intense.

"I barely got out of there with my life. Lady's Business' office is suicide mission, so if your plan is any better than any of the previous ones, I'd love to hear it." said Fluffytail. Sweat formed on Evangeline's head.

"Well...I'm sure there's a way to do it. I may not be a Master Builder yet, but..." she started.

"What!?" shouted Robin Hood.

"You're not even a Master Builder?" asked the Statue of Liberty. All of the other Master Builders began saying angry things at her.

"Wait, wait, wait, please, I may not be a Master Builder or have any experience building things, but I believe..." Evangeline tried to say, but the audience began throwing things at her.

"Well you were right Wyldstyle, she's not much of a leader." said Batgirl.

While Wyldstyle would've agreed, he couldn't help but a little bad for Evangeline, as she walked off the platform. Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and flying police cruisers filled the skies of Cloud Cuckoo Land.

"Hello, everyone." called Bad Cop from his car.

"They found us, we have to protect, Evangeline!" cried Wyldstyle.

As they all ran back into the dog building, Mermaid spoke up.

"Hey, what's that on your leg?" she asked Evangeline.

She looked down, and saw a glowing red button on her leg.

"They put a tracking device on you." said Vitruvia.

"We've got eyes on her." informed a robot, looking at his tracker. The robots continued to fire lasers across the land, the Master Builders tried to fight back, and destroy the police cruisers, but they wouldn't break.

"There's no use in trying to destroy our vehicles, we've had them kragled." Bad Cop told them.

As Evangeline and Wyldstyle ran, they became surrounded by robots. As Wyldstyle fought them, the robots tackled Evangeline down, and tried to pry the Piece of Resistance off her back.

"Stop, you're pulling my body." Evangeline protested.

"Babe, we need to get Evangeline out of here." called Wyldstyle to Batgirl.

"Be right there." Batgirl answered, as she fought off some robots.

Then she swooped down, got the tracking device off Evangeline, and threw it away, and it landed on a robot. This caused a distraction, allowing the group a chance to escape.

"We've got to get out of here. It's no longer safe." said Unitiger.

Suddenly, a woman with blonde short blonde hair wearing a purple space suit and a picture of Saturn on the front came up to them. "Hi guys, I'm Betty. If you need a way out of here I can build us a great spaceship." she replied.

Betty began building it.

"That won't work. The sky's filled with robots." said Wyldstyle.

"Aww." Betty protested.

"There has to be a place where they can't find us." said Unitiger.

"Hmm, how about we go under water?" suggested Evangeline.

"How about we go underwater." Batgirl suggested louder than her.

"Great idea, babe." complimented Wyldstyle.

"But I just..." Evangeline tried to say, but she was cut off again.

"A Batgirl submarine." said Batgirl.

"With dream catchers and wind chimes." added Vitruvia.

"And there can be shiny stars and bright colors." Unitiger spoke up.

"And the whole thing can look like a spaceship." said Betty.

"But wait, you guys can't build them all." Evangeline told them.

But they didn't listen, as they began building their submarine. "Wait, guys I'm not a Master Builder yet, I need to be shown what to do."

"Evangeline, trust your instincts." Vitruvia told her.

She thought about it, and when something popped into her mind she began to construct something. Once the submarine was complete, they dove down into the ocean.

"After them!" ordered Bad Cop.

As the robots fired lasers at them, they all dove into the water. Cloud Cuckoo Land was destroyed by the robots, and the Master Builders were taken prisoner.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. Evangeline's Plan

**Chapter 8: Evangeline's Plan**

 **Phetiamwantip: Thx**

 **Agent BM: Glad you like them**

 **StarHeart Specials: Thx, glad you like Evangeline**

* * *

Cloud Cuckoo Land crumbled, and parts of it fell into the ocean. Evangeline and the others watched as the pieces floated by them.

"My home, it's gone." said Unitiger sadly.

He tried to stay positive, but the sorrow of losing his home was too great to ignore.

"I'm really sorry Unitiger. Would you like to sit down for a while?" offered Evangeline.

By her stood a double decker couch.

"What in the world is that?" asked Batgirl.

"It's a double decker couch. Just something I threw together, but I know it's not really useful right now. But it has cup holders, the seats flip up with coolers underneath, and the back of the seats open up with mirrors." Evangeline explained.

Everyone just looked at her with a deadpan look.

"I'm sorry, but that's the most useless thing I've ever heard." Batgirl remarked.

"My feet are wet." Vitruvia pipped up.

Water was coming in through cracks in the wall.

"We're coming apart!" cried Betty.

"Use something to plug the leaks!" yelled Wyldstyle.

They tried to do so, but the water kept on coming in.

"I don't like this!" shrieked Betty.

"What do we do?" wondered Unitiger.

Suddenly Evangeline had an idea. "Everyone climb into the couch!" she instructed.

They each took a deep breath, and dove into the couch. The submarine exploded, and from above Bad Cop scanned the ocean.

"Robots, search the ocean, we've got find that piece." ordered Bad Cop.

* * *

At Lady Business' office, the Master Builders were brought into a dark room. "Welcome Master Builders, to my Think Tank." she greeted evilly.

In the room Master Builders sat in small cells with devices attached to their heads.

"You've brought the Master Builders here?" asked Superman.

"Indeed, where do you think I get all my instructions. They come from you Master Builders." she explained. As the prisoners were taken to their new cells, Bad Cop came up to Lady Business.

"Bad Cop have you captured the Special yet?"

"Not yet, Lady Business. But my cops are searching the ocean as we speak. All we've found of the Special is a double decker couch." Bad Cop informed.

"A double decker couch? You mean like a bunk bed, only it's a couch? What kind of stupid idea is that?" Lady Business wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ocean, the double decker couch floated around in the water. Evangeline and the others poked their heads out of the couch's coolers. "Well we're alive." said Vitruvia.

"Your double decker couch was the only thing that stayed together." Wyldstyle told Evangeline.

Evangeline slightly blushed at hearing his compliment.

"Looks like it did have its' uses after all." replied Unitger.

"Good work, Evangeline. I knew you'd find a way." complimented Vitruvia.

"This is great, and congrats to Evangeline. But we're still stuck in the middle of the ocean on this couch." Batgirl reminded.

Suddenly, a pirate ship pulled up from behind them. "Ahoy mateys." called Fluffytail.

"Fluffytail?" asked the group.

She pulled her ship next to the couch, and scoop it up.

"Thanks, for saving us." said Evangeline.

"But why'd did you come back? I thought you gave up on us." Betty mentioned.

"I saw this double couch. The robots and Bad Cop completely overlooked it. Made me realize we need more ideas like it." Fluffytail explained.

"Why thanks..." Evangeline started to say.

"Ideas that are so bad, they're good." Fluffytail finished.

"Oh, well thanks I guess." Evangeline replied.

"So Special, now that we're safe what do we do?" Vitruvia asked.

All eyes went on Evangeline. "Uh, well..." Evangeline stuttered, reaching up to scratch her hair. But when she did, she felt something cold and slimy.

"Uh, give me just a second." she said. She opened the back of the double decker couch to reveal the mirror.

In her hair was seaweed and a couple of shells.

"Eww." she whispered.

She let her hair out of her ponytail, and her brown hair fell down to her waist.

"Whoa." the others remarked.

"What?" questioned Evangeline.

"Your hair, it's almost as long as Vitruvia's." Batgirl pointed out.

"It is, I've never seen anyone else with such long locks." added Vitruvia.

"Well let me just get this taken care of, and I'll be right with you." said Evangeline.

She picked out the seaweed and shells, and then combed it out. Then she began braiding her hair, when she was done her hair was in a nice clean braid that went down her back.

"There." And she turned around, and faced the others.

"I say, that be a great hairstyle." complimented Fluffytail.

"Yeah." added Betty.

"Thanks, I really like styling my hair. I'll try anything with it, except cutting I'll never let anyone cut my hair." Evangeline told them.

"Sorry to interrupt this chat about hair, but we still need a plan." reminded Wyldstyle.

"Right, well luckily I have one. We need to follow instructions." Evangeline told them. Everyone groaned.

"Now guys listen. It's the last thing Lady Business would expect a Master Builder to do. Besides I think you need them."

Just as everyone started to protest, Vitruvia spoke up.

"Everyone, listen to what she has to say."

They stopped and listened.

"Look guys, I know having instructions to run our lives is wrong, but they do help us when we don't know what to do. And you guys are really creative and talented, but you can't work together. Like with the submarine you were all over the place. I'm a construction worker and when we worked together and had a plan, we built great skyscrapers. And if you all could put your talents together, you could do so much more." Evangeline explained.

"Very wise words, Evangeline." complimented Vitruvia.

"Yeah, that's a good speech." added Fluffytail.

Evangeline smiled as she felt a wave of pride overcome her. "Thanks, now let's get this started." she said.

 **That's chapter 8, plz review**


	9. Following Instructions

**Chapter 9: Following Instructions**

 **Phetiamwantip: Thx**

 **Agent BM: Thx**

 **Calvin: You'll see**

 **Star: Thx, glad you like it**

 **Ariana** **Labastida: The story's almost done, just be patient**

* * *

After gathering some paper, pens, and some markers Evangeline had her plan all thought up. "Okay, my plan's called How to "Save the Universe". Lady Business' office building is the same as any other skyscraper, I've made hundreds of them back home. Once we're in I can get us anywhere." she told the others.

"And how do we get inside?" asked Vitruvia.

"We'll be going in a spaceship." Evangeline answered.

"Awesome!" squealed Betty, as she began building.

"Great, it can have a purple and yellow Batgirl theme." said Batgirl.

"No. They're expecting us to use a spaceship that's based on things we like, but my idea is to use a spaceship that's just like the other ones." Evangeline told them.

"So we can't use the one I'm building?" wondered Betty.

"Sorry, Betty. Maybe we can use it another time."

Betty just groaned.

"But those spaceships use hyper drives, and we don't have that part." Batgirl informed.

"Perhaps we could get one from somewhere." suggested Unitiger.

"For that to happen we'd need a spaceship to pull up right beside us." said Batgirl. Just as she finished that sentence a Star Wars ship pulled up next to the boat.

"Hey, this isn't the place where the party is." said Princess Leia.

"This hyperdrive needs fixing." replied Hans Solo.

Chewbacca made his growling noises.

"Hey, maybe we're in the right place after all." said Princess Leia, looking at Wyldstyle.

"Whoa there, I'm sorry, but I'm already taken. Right babe?" Wyldstyle said to Batgirl.

"You know it, sweetie. Would you mind if I tagged along?" questioned Batgirl.

"What...babe." remarked Wyldstyle shocked.

"Pretty girl like you, sure." answered Hans Solo.

"You're ditching us?" Wyldstyle asked.

"I'm not ditching." defended Batgirl.

"You asked if you could go with them."

"They're going to a great party."

"So you'd rather party than help us?"

"Sweetie, listen to me. If our relationship is going to work, you're gonna have trust me and let me spread my wings." Batgirl told him.

She then jumped up into the plane. "I'll call you." she called down to him, and the spaceship flew off.

"Babe..." Wyldstyle called quietly. He got a somber look, which surprised Evangeline, who'd seen the whole event.

"Wyldstyle, I'm sorry. Look, you're a really interesting and amazing, and if Batgirl can't see that she can just..."

"Hey, guys, still need a hyperdrive?" asked Batgirl, standing behind them with the part they needed.

"Babe, you really had me there." said Wyldstyle.

"Hey, look at that." replied Evangeline nervously.

"Those guys didn't have a clue."

"But won't they miss their hyperdrive?" wondered Betty.

Meanwhile, the spaceship tried to get away from a giant space worm, but without their hyperdrive, they didn't get very far, and got eaten.

"Nah, they should be all right." Batgirl answered.

* * *

Now that they had the hyperdrive, they began the first step of Evangeline's plan, building the spaceship. Evangeline stood at the top of the ship, giving orders. She had to keep reminding them to follow the instructions she'd made.

But they reacted to the instructions the way a five-year-old reacted to eating broccoli. Once the spaceship was finished, they all boarded and flew to Lady Business' building.

They managed to fit in with the other ships, and get to the security gate, which was step two. "I'm going to need your space ID, and the person you're here to see." said a robot guard.

Batgirl threw a batarang at the robot causing his head to fall off, then used others to press the button.

Once they were in, they began step three, infiltrate the building, and get disguises. Step four consisted of Betty and Fluffytail sneaking into the master control room. As the two walked into the hall, they set off some motion detectors.

When the robots were alerted, they hid. Betty hid behind a plant, while Fluffytail transformed her body into a printer. The robots didn't see anything, so they decided to have a little fun. One pulled down on his pants, and then sat on the "printer".

As they laughed at the pictures, Fluffytail transformed back into herself, and knocked them off her. "Nice move, Fluffytail." complimented Betty.

"Rule number one of the sea, never put your behind on a lady pirate's face." Fluffytail told her.

They hurried into the room, and got to work on disabling the shield around the kragle. Step five was Vitruvia keeping watch, though because she was blind wasn't very good at it.

Batgirl and Unitiger were part of step six. They were to go into Lady Business' meeting, and make some adjustments to her plan. "So, we're all ready to freeze the whole universe?" Lady Business asked her robots.

"Yes, ma'am." answered the robots.

"Not quite ready yet." said a voice.

A woman with red hair in a ponytail, wearing a purple top and green pants walked in. "Hello, I'm Barbara Gorden, police commissioner of Gotham City." she said.

"May I help you?" questioned Lady Business.

"My associate and I came to inspect your device to freeze the universe, make sure all safety regulations are being followed." Barbara explained with Unitiger following her.

"Oh I see. Well here's the room with the weapon in, and I'll just zoom in." said Lady Business, pulling up the security camera on the screen behind her.

Barbara and Unitiger looked over the device.

"Hold it, there's a violation here." Barbara pointed out.

"What is it?"

"There's a crack forming in the base of the device. That increases the chances of an accident occurring." Barbara explained.

"Major liability." remarked Unitger.

"Oh how embarrassing, tell those robots downstairs to get that repaired, on the double." instructed Lady Business.

For step seven Evangeline and Wyldstyle would sneak down disguised at robots, and for step eight she'd put the Piece of Resistance back on the kragle.

"Uh, Evangeline there's something I should mention about the kragle." Vitruvia spoke up.

"What's that?" asked Evangeline.

"When you put the piece on the kragle it may...explode." she informed with the others giving Evangeline nervous smiles.

"What? B-but there's only like a 50/50 chance of that happening right?" asked Evangeline nervously.

"Yeah, there is that." Vitruvia answered.

 **That's chapter 9, plz review**


	10. An Unexpected Event

**Chapter 10: An Unexpected Event**

 **Phetiamwantip: It will be, and I will**

 **Agent BM: Thx**

 **Ariana Labastida: The story is coming close to an end, and I do plan on doing the sequel**

* * *

Wearing tin foil, Evangeline and Wyldstyle blended into the kragle room. "There it is." said Evangeline, spotting the kragle.

"We just have to sneak away, so we can get you to it." replied Wyldstyle. As they tried, Wyldstyle accidentally bumped into a robot.

All eyes suddenly went on them. "I don't recognize you two, what sector are you from?" asked a robot.

"We're transfers from the last level." answered Wyldstyle in the best robot voice he could imitate.

His voice made the others suspicious. "You must have frog in your throat, cause your voice sounds a lot like a human." Evangeline told him in her robot voice.

"I'm doing the best I can. This is my first time being a robot." Wyldstyle said back.

"What are your robot ID numbers?" interrogated another robot, as they surrounded the two. Suddenly, Evangeline started beat boxing, and sang, "Everything is awesome".

"Hey I love that song." said a robot.

"So do I." replied another.

All the robots began singing with Evangeline, and she tried to get Wyldstyle to sing too.

"I told you, I don't sing that..." Wyldstyle tried to tell her, but then all the robots looked at him with glowing red eyes.

Then he began singing, and while the robots were singing they snuck away.

"(Chuckles), I love that song." said Evangeline.

"Don't know why." remarked Wyldstyle.

"It's catchy. And you know Wyldstyle I know you put on this tough aggressive demeanor, but I don't think you're mean." she told him.

"Mean? I'm not mean. What gave you that idea?" wondered Wyldstyle.

"I mean you're were saying how I was useless and untalented, and how I couldn't possibly be the special. That really hurt." Evangeline informed him.

When they got to their location in the air duct. Wyldstyle got a guilty look on his face, as he looked out from the duct.

"(Sighs), look Evangeline, I'm sorry I said that about you, it's just that...I was jealous." he admitted to her.

"Jealous?" wondered Evangeline.

"I know that's real mature, but I wanted to be the Special; I wanted to be the one to save the universe. I was at the construction site looking for the piece, but then I saw you, and realized that you were meant to be the one. But I truly am sorry."

Evangeline looked down at her feet, then back up at him. "I forgive you. And when we first met and you said that I was the most extraordinary, special, and talented person ever, it was the first time someone ever told me that. And it made me feel like I was all those things."

Wyldstyle took off his tin foil mask. "You still wanna know what my real name is?" he asked her.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Evangeline.

"My real name...is Lucas."

"Lucas. That's a really nice name." replied Evangeline, as she took off her mask.

The two leaned in closer, reaching their hands out to each other, when Batgirl dropped in. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." said Lucas nervously.

"Nothing at all." added Evangeline.

"Thought I'd give you guys a hand. Left Unitiger to stall the robots." Batgirl explained.

Back in the conference room, Unitiger was on the table babbling.

"Work, work, work, business. Are you buying this?" he said.

"Yes." answered a robot.

"Whew."

Back with the others, Evangeline saw Bad Cop watching the kragle from his post. "Good luck girls, I'll give you my signal." said Lucas, leaving them.

"Hey, Lucas wait. This may be goodbye for us." Evangeline told him.

"I don't really like goodbyes. Just say, "see you later alligator". Lucas replied.

"See you later alligator."

"In a while crocodile." Lucas told her back, and then he left.

"Who's Lucas?" wondered Batgirl.

"Uh, don't worry about it. Now the room is filled with audio sensors, so we have to be very quiet." said Evangeline.

"Don't worry, Evangeline. I read your instructions." answered Batgirl, as she got her grappling hook gun ready.

"Hey Betty, how's it going with disabling the shield?" asked Evangeline into her walkie-talkie.

"It's coming along." answered Betty, nervously.

She was trying to tell Lady Business' computer to disable the kragle shield, but every time she asked, the computer said something completely irrelevant.

In Bad Cop's post, he got a call on his walkie-talkie. "Bad Cop here." he said, answering it.

"Lady Business would like to see you in her office." said Lucas in his robot voice.

"Be right there." And he left the room

Lucas snuck in, beat up the robots, and waved to Evangeline and Batgirl.

"There's his signal, but Betty and Fluffytail haven't taken down the shield yet." said Evangeline.

"Then we'll have to wing it." Batgirl told her.

They took the cover off the end of the wall, and Batgirl shot the grappling hook around a column in the ceiling, and the two swung out to the device.

"Betty, disable the shield now." said Evangeline into her walkie-talkie.

"I'm trying. Disable the shield!" commanded Betty to the computer.

"Could you please repeat that?" asked the computer.

Betty yelled in frustration.

"Let me try." Fluffytail piped up. "Disable ye shield, now matey."

"Disabling shield." replied the computer.

"What?" asked Betty flabbergasted.

The shield covered the kragle went away, and Evangeline landed on the platform it was on.

"Now to end this once and for all." she said to herself.

She held the Piece of Resistance close to the end, and was just about to put it on when suddenly, she saw Bad Cop and the robots come up behind Lucas.

"Lucas, look out!" she shouted.

Lucas turned around, and tried to fight them off, but the robots tied him up with rope.

"No!"

An alarm went off, and the platform the kragle rose, and Evangeline fell off. She and Batgirl were captured, and so were Unitiger, Betty, and Fluffytail.

* * *

Vitruvia had wandered into the Think Tank room, and ran into Lady Business. "Ah, Vitruvia so good to see you again." Lady Business told her.

"Likewise." Vitruvia shot back.

"By the way, I found your little army."

Bad Cop and the robots brought Evangeline and the others still tied up.

"Sorry, we almost had it." said Evangeline.

"Excellent work, Bad Cop." Lady Business complimented

"Thank you ma'am." Bad Cop replied.

"Robots destroy this old lady." she commanded. The robots surrounded Vitruvia.

"Actually I prefer experienced." Vitruvia replied. She then fought off all the robots, breaking them into pieces. Everyone cheered for her.

"See good will always triumph over..." Vitruvia said, but she was cut off when a spiked disc took her head off!

Everyone gasped as her body fell to the floor, and the green stone from her staff shattered into pieces. Lady Business caught the spiked disc. She chuckled evilly, and said, "Should've seen that coming, Vitruvia."

"No!" Evangeline cried, tears formed in her eyes.

Vitruvia's head rolled in front of her. "Evangeline I must tell you about the prophecy." she said.

"I know, I have to save the universe and I tried, but..."

"I made the whole thing up." Vitruvia admitted.

"What? Why?" asked Evangeline shocked.

But Vitruvia didn't answer, she had just passed. Everyone had somber looks as the robots took them away.

As Evangeline was taken away, she thought she saw a piece of the green stone glow.

"Wait." she said.

"What's wrong?" asked Lady Business.

"I just have a small request."

"What?"

"I want that piece of stone."

Lady Business looked at the shattered pieces on the ground.

"Fine, not like it's useful to me."

Evangeline quickly picked up the piece she saw glowing, and put it in her pocket. Lucas and the others were put into cells like the other Master Builders, and Evangeline strapped to another device.

"So I guess you're not a special as you thought huh? Must've been nice to have that for a while, no one ever told me I was special. But you know what now it won't matter, cause no one will be able to be free to do what they want anymore." said Lady Business, as she cut the Piece of Resistance off Evangeline's back.

She then took the Piece of Resistance, and threw it out the window. Everyone protested, but could only watch as it fell.

"Bring out the Kragle." she ordered.

The nozzle for the device then came down from the ceiling.

"Computer set the timer for 100 seconds."

"Yes, ma'am." replied the computer.

"When that time runs out you'll all be electrified and terminated, and Evangeline you'll be able to watch me kragle your hometown." said Lady Business.

"No!" Evangeline protested.

"Hey, it isn't anything personal, it's just business." said Lady Business. And the top of the building detached itself from the rest of it, and flew off to Brickburg.

* * *

In the city everyone was just going about their business when Lady Business' ship appeared in the sky. The people got a little bit frightened.

"Attention citizens of Bricksburg, I have a question for you all." announced Lady Business over the speakers.

Everyone looked confused.

"Would anyone like a taco?"

The citizens cheered and began running around excitedly.

"Perfect." she whispered.

While everyone was in a frenzy, she let out the nozzles, and they began spraying kragle on the citizens, causing them to freeze in their places.

The ones who didn't get frozen ran away screaming, and to combat this, Lady Business sent out her drones to make the people stay still. Evangeline and the other Master Builders watched as Lady Business carried out her plans on the computer screen.

"Evangeline what do we do now?" asked Betty.

"Why are you asking me?" wondered Evangeline.

"Because you're supposed to come up with a plan, you're the Special." replied Unitiger.

"Didn't you hear Vitruvia, she made the whole thing up. I'm not the Special; I never was." Evangeline remarked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Lucas felt sorry for Evangeline as he saw her lose her spirit.

"Evangeline." called an echo-y voice.

She looked around, and saw her pocket was glowing. After wriggling her arm, she managed to pull the glowing green stone from her pocket.

From it a small spirit of Vitruvia appeared.

"Vitruvia, but you're dead."

"I know, but my spirit went into the broken pieces of the stone. I must tell you, the reason I made up the prophecy. I did it because I knew that whoever found the piece could save the universe, it didn't have to be a specific person. You are a very special person Evangeline, you just have to believe in yourself."

"But how?" asked Evangeline.

"Because the whole universe's depending on you. If you need me I'll be in the stone." replied Vitruvia, and she went back into the stone. Evangeline put it back in her pocket, and saw the timer was on thirty-four seconds.

She had to think fast, she had to get the Piece of Resistance back, and save the others. After looking around, she saw that the device she was connected to was also connected to the timer.

She rocked herself back and forth, and once she and the main device were free from the platform, she rolled over to the hole in the window.

"Evangeline what are you doing?" called Lucas.

Looking outside, she saw that outside the building the clouds swirled around a dark abyss.

"Lucas, I have to go now." she called to him.

"What are... what are you...?" sputtered Lucas.

"You can be the hero for a while."

"Evangeline no."

"I'll see you later alligator."

"NO!"

And with that Evangeline let herself fall out the window, and down into the darkness.

 **That's chapter 10, plz review**


	11. Truly Special

**Chapter 11: Truly Special**

 **Phetiamwantip: Thx**

 **Agent BM: Thx, hope u like the next one**

 **Ariana Labastida: Glad you're excited, and I'm sure you'll like the sequel**

* * *

"EVANGELINE!" yelled Lucas, as he witness Evangeline fall.

The timer kept counting down as she and the device kept falling. Just when it was almost to zero, Evangeline broke away from the device, and while the device dangled from where it was, she kept falling.

Back in the Think Tank, the power cut off, and all the Master Builders were saved. Lucas scrambled out of his seat, and quickly ran over to the window. He looked down, but didn't see Evangeline.

"She's...she's gone." he sputtered.

Everyone gathered around the window. The other Master Builders felt guilty at how they had treated her earlier in Cloud Cuckoo Land, and her group was in shock at what she'd done.

"She saved us all." said the Statue of Liberty.

"What do we do now?" asked Unitger.

"You know for once, I don't think any of us have any ideas." replied Superman.

"You know who had ideas? Evangeline." mentioned Betty.

"Aye, if only there were others like she." agreed Fluffytail.

Lucas realized something, and looked at the computer screen. "There are others like her. I have a plan, meet me down in the TV studio." he instructed the others.

* * *

In the studio, the actors were shooting an episode of "Where are my Pants". "Honey where are my..." the actor was about to ask, but Lucas and the others burst through the doors.

"Found your pants, now get off the set." he said, giving the actor some pants, and pushing them off the set.

"Now Betty, set this to broadcast all over the universe."

"On it." answered Betty.

She went to the controls, and started pressing buttons. Soon Lucas was on every TV screen, radio, and various other types of communication devices in the universe from Brickburg to space.

"Attention everyone, you don't know me, but I have something important to say. I know our situation is bad right now, but not all hope is lost." Lucas announced.

The screen the switched to video footage of Evangeline living her life and her coming up with ideas.

"This is Evangeline Brickowski. She was a regular woman from Bricksburg, and I know she may have seemed weird to you because she didn't always follow the directions, and was different than others. But it were those very things that made her special, she had lots of ideas, and even when they seemed weird or crazy, they actually made her the first person to come closet to saving the entire universe. Now we have to learn from her, you all have the potential to come up with great ideas, make whatever pops into your mind, it doesn't matter if it's strange or wild, just do it. Cause today will not be Taco Tuesday, but Liberty Day."

Everyone who was watching began gathering bricks, and creating whatever they could think of. At the studio Lady Business' robots stormed the studio and attacked Lucas and the others.

"End of the line, Master Builders." threatened a robot.

Suddenly someone came up from behind the robots, destroying them all. To everyone's surprise it was Bad Cop who'd done it.

"Bad Cop, you helped us?" asked Lucas confused.

"I think there might still be some good in me somewhere." Bad Cop told them.

He turned his head around to his blank Good Cop face, and drew on a makeshift face.

"I'll hold these guys of, you have to get to Bricksburg." Good Cop instructed. The five smiled at him.

"Thanks, but how do we get to Bricksburg?" questioned Fluffytail.

Betty looked at the console, and began to get an idea which made her very excited.

"I could build a spaceship!" she squealed. Then she looked around.

"Uh, I can build one right?"

"Build away, Betty." Lucas told her.

"Hooray!" she cheered.

Using the parts from the TV control console, she crafted a spaceship which they were able to fly to Bricksburg. When they got there they saw the citizens flying on makeshift planes battling the drones.

"Wow, they're really doing it." said Lucas amazed.

From Lady Business' ship, she saw what the people of the universe were doing.

"NO! Stop building those things!" she shouted at her video screens.

"This is actually working." replied Lucas, as he witnessed the people battling the drones.

"Your speech really inspired them." complimented Unitiger.

"Yeah, but Evangeline inspired me. I wish she was here to see this."

* * *

Back with Evangeline, she kept falling, until she hit the ground. "(Groans), this is certainly deja vu." she said, as she slowly got up.

She looked around, and saw that she was now in a dark places, with bricks everywhere.

"Gee this must be the bottom of the universe." she observed.

She put her hands on her hips, but got a terrible surprise, the stone wasn't in her pocket anymore!

"Vitruvia, where are you?"

She then saw something glow from under some bricks. She quickly dug around in the spot, and found the stone.

"Whew, thank goodness you found me. I thought I was gonna be lost forever." said Vitruvia's ghost.

Digging around in her pockets Evangeline pulled out a string of twine, and with a little creativity she made a pendant.

"There now I won't lose it." she said, as she put it on.

Then she got back to business of finding the piece.

After looking through many bricks, she finally found the piece.

"Perfect, now I just gotta get back Bricksburg. But how?"

She knew she has to build something, but the only thing she'd ever created herself was a double decker couch.

Her pendant glowed again, and she looked down at it.

"Remember Evangeline, trust your instincts." Vitruvia told her.

"Right, trust my instincts."

She began gathering bricks, and constructed a rocket ship.

"Brilliant."

She grabbed the Piece of Resistance, got inside, and blasted off to Bricksburg.

* * *

The drones kept attacking the city, as Lady Business kept spraying the kragle all over. Soon there were more drones that people, and some of the people got surrounded. Suddenly there was a loud roar in the sky, and everyone looked up and saw Evangeline's rocket.

"Who's that?" wondered Batgirl.

The ship landed, and Evangeline stepped out carrying the piece.

"Evangeline!" the five cried happily.

"Hey, guys I got the Piece of Resistance back." she said, running up to them.

"Good job, lass." congratulated Fluffytail.

"Now I'm going after Lady Business But I'm gonna need your help." she told them.

"We're right behind you, Evangeline." assured Lucas.

As Evangeline ran she began seeing things differently, she could see how the bricks could potentially become different things, in other words she saw things like a Master Builder would see them.

She constructed a Transformer-like suit, and continued running to Lady Business' ship, and the others kept the drones off her back. Just as she was nearing the ship, drone ambushed her, but Unitiger unleashed his inner anger, and fought off the drones.

"Go Evangeline!" he yelled.

"Now's your chance!" called Betty from below, as she held off some drones.

Evangeline went into the ship, and made her way to Lady Business.

"Lady Business we have an..." a robot tried to inform, but was cut off when Evangeline burst through the door.

"Why Evangeline, good to see you again." Lady Business sneered. "But you're too late to stop me. Get her!"

The robots tried to attack her, but Evangeline fought them off. Angry, Lady Business grabbed the kragled, and sprayed it on Evangeline's foot, freezing her.

Down below drone with nozzles were about to spray her friends, it looked like the end. "My perfect world's almost complete, all I have to do now is kragle you." she threatened.

"Wait...I have one more weapon to use." Evangeline told her.

"Another weapon?"

"Yes, it's...the power of the Special."

"(Scoffs), well bring it out then."

"Fine, my weapon is this."

Evangeline held out her hand. This confused Lady Business.

"What is it, I don't see anything."

"It's my hand, I want you to take it." Evangeline explained.

"So you want me to chop your hand off?" asked Lady Business.

"No, I mean I want you to join me. Look around you, I know things may seen crazy and chaotic, but it's actually really exciting."

"What? But they've messed with my entire system and instructions." Lady Business pointed out.

"True, but the people have taken your ideas and instructions and made something completely new. You don't have to be the villain. Because you are the most talented, extraordinary, and special person in the universe, we all are and have the potential to be the Special." Evangeline told her.

As Lady Business listened to Evangeline's words her face softened. She took off her tough looking armor, and walked down to her.

"What do you say?" asked Evangeline.

"I say, maybe a change wouldn't hurt." Lady Business replied.

Evangeline handed her the Piece of Resistance, and Lady Business took it to the kragle.

"Careful, it's been said the kragle might explode when in contact with the piece." Evangeline warned.

"Don't worry, I got it." Lady Business assured.

She carefully put the piece on the kragle, and so far it looked like nothing happened.

"Thank you, Evangeline. From now on I will never try to control people's life ever agai..." Before Lady Business could finish the whole ship exploded!

All the drones lost power, and fell to the ground. And Evangeline came screaming down.

"Evangeline!" cried Unitiger happily.

"You did it." said Betty.

"You did good, matey." complimented Fluffytail.

"Thanks, but where's Lucas?" Evangeline wondered.

Lucas appeared from a pile of rubble.

"Evangeline." he said happily.

The two hugged, and were about to hold hands, when Batgirl cleared her throat, and stood in front of them.

"Oh, wait Evangeline. Look Batgirl, we gotta talk." Lucas told her.

"No it's okay, Wyldstyle. I mean Lucas, she's the girl you deserve. But we'll always be friends." Batgirl replied.

Lucas smiled, and truly held hands with Evangeline.

"I bet Vitruvia would be proud of you." Lucas said.

"Oh, believe me I know she is." said Evangeline looking at her pendant, Vitruvia was smiling back at her.

Lady Business came down spraying the antidote for the kragle all over the city. Everyone cheered as they were free and reunited with loved ones, including Good Cop and his parents.

"Looks like everything's back to normal." said Evangeline.

Suddenly, black flying circles appeared in the sky, and a beam of light came down from one of them. Three strange looking creatures appeared.

"Hi, we're from Planet Duplo, and we're here to destroy you." one replied.

"Uh oh." said Evangeline.

 **The End, thank you all for your reviews, and thank you agent bm for your help. Coming soon The Lego Movie 2 (Vicky Style)  
**


End file.
